


Türchen 26 - Tåge

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [26]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist nicht schön, das Herz gebrochen zu bekommen. Erst recht nicht, wenn man dabei alleine in der dänischen Pampa sitzt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 26 - Tåge

**Author's Note:**

> Für mia-san-bayern-muenchen. Die zwei sind doch immer wieder süß ♥ Bisschen leiden mussten sie trotzdem.

**Wortzahl:** 2324  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Schmerz/Trost, Romanze

 

Patrick hat eine große Schwäche für Pierres Wintermantel. Von außen sieht er eher unspektakulär aus – er steht Pierre, aber ein modisches Highlight ist er nicht. Dafür überzeugt seine Innenseite auf ganzer Linie. Er ist unglaublich gut gefüttert und das Futter ist richtig schön weich.  
Ja, Pierres Wintermantel ist toll. Viel toller wäre er allerdings, wenn Patrick ihn hier hätte. Verdammt, er ist sogar an der Garderobe vorbeigelaufen und damit auch an dem Mantel. Aber er hat ihn nicht mitgenommen und das war ein Fehler.

Tja, jetzt sitzt er hier, auf einem Baumstumpf mitten in der dänischen Pampa, starrt in die Natur und friert.

Eigentlich ist es ganz schön hier. Sogar richtiggehend idyllisch. Also, wenn man auf so etwas steht.  
Es ist neblig. Auf der Wiese hängen einige Nebelschwaden, dahinter – dort, wo Pierres Elternhaus ist – bilden sie eine Nebelwand. Der Nebel taucht die Landschaft in ein diffuses Licht, so grau und irgendwie... anders halt. Es ist, als würde der Nebel leuchten, sein eigenes Licht ausstrahlen und auch wenn Patrick weiß, dass das nicht möglich ist, bleibt dieser Eindruck bestehen.  
Der Wald links von ihm wirkt, als würde er nur aus schwarzen Bäumen bestehen – oder lauter schwarzen dünnen riesigen Männern, die ganz still da stehen. So sahen Wälder im Nebel für ihn in seiner Kindheit aus und jetzt, wo die Rahmenbedingungen passen, versteht Patrick sein früheres Ich ziemlich gut. Slenderman and friends...

Der Nebel schluckt alle Farben, die Freude, und ersetzt sie durch seine eigene Düsterheit. Passt ja perfekt.

Patrick hat sich noch nie so einsam gefühlt wie heute. Alleine in einem fremden Land, in dem er nicht willkommen ist.  
So ähnlich muss sich Pierre gefühlt haben, als er nach Deutschland gekommen ist. Allerdings hatte er damals wohl niemanden, auf den er das schieben konnte.  
Patrick hat Pierre.

Es ist kalt, so kalt. Der Wintermantel wäre jetzt richtig gut. Stattdessen versucht Patrick, den Kragen seines Wollpullis hochzuklappen. Wäre an und für sich ein ziemlich großes Stück Stoff und damit eine gute Portion mehr Wärme, aber der Kragen ist mit festgenähten Knöpfen am Pulli befestigt. Ist halt doch ein Kleidungsstück, das mehr auf Aussehen ausgelegt ist als auf Funktionalität.  
Als er den Pulli gekauft hat, war noch alles gut. Patrick erinnert sich ganz genau an Pierres Blick – Pierre musste gar nicht sagen, dass er den Pulli mag, das hat man ihm angesehen.  
Er mag es, dass Pierre ihn schön findet. Er mag es, von Pierre angesehen zu werden, als wäre er der schönste Mann, den er kennt. Aber das hilft ihnen auch nicht weiter.

Sein Handy hat er natürlich auch nicht dabei. Um genau zu sein, ist er einfach aus dem Haus gegangen, ohne irgendetwas mitzunehmen – und ohne Plan. Sein aktueller Plan sieht nun so aus, dass er auf seinem Baumstumpf sitzt und Löcher in den Nebel starrt  
Nebenbei denkt er nach. Denkt an Pierre und spürt, wie sein Herz schmerzt.

Es hätte gut sein können. Eigentlich war auch alles gut. So viel besser als erwartet.

Als Pierre beschlossen hat, seiner Karriere einen kleinen Schubser zu geben, hat Patrick befürchtet, dass das das Ende ihrer Beziehung sein wird. Pierres Vereinswahl hat ihn etwas beruhigt – die Strecke zwischen Augsburg und München ist absolut machbar und so kurz, dass man ihre Beziehung nicht auf Fernbeziehung umtaufen musste.  
Trotzdem war er natürlich echt froh, als Pierre zurück nach München kam.

Die Freude hielt leider nicht besonders lange an. Am Ende der Sommerpause hatte Pierre einen neuen Leihverein und zwar einen, der nicht ansatzweise so gut erreichbar war wie der vorherige.  
Patrick hat nicht daran geglaubt, dass ihre Beziehung das überleben wird. Doch die Realität hat ihn eines besseren belehrt. Pierres Leihe nach Schalke tat ihnen bis jetzt sogar richtig gut. So hat sich nämlich gezeigt, dass das zwischen ihnen etwas tiefgründigeres ist, keine Gelegenheitsbeziehung mehr.  
Sie haben die Beziehung am Laufen gehalten, haben damit bewiesen, dass sie sich tatsächlich lieben. So sehr, dass sie alle möglichen Strapazen auf sich genommen haben und einen Weg gefunden haben, sich trotzdem nahe zu sein.

Schalke hat ihre Beziehung gestärkt. Und als Pierre ihn für die Winterpause nach Dänemark zu seiner Familie eingeladen hat, dachte Patrick, dass das ein weiterer großer Schritt für ihre Beziehung ist. Man nimmt ja nicht jeden mit nach Hause und vor allem Pierre... Seine Familie ist ihm unglaublich wichtig, liegt ihm sehr am Herzen.  
Es war eine große Ehre für Patrick, dass Pierre ihn das gefragt hat. Und dementsprechend hat er sich auf diesen Besuch gefreut. Hat man sogar an seiner sportlichen Leistung gemerkt – in den letzten Wochen hat er einige Tore geschossen.

Er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass ihre Beziehung, die all diese Probleme nicht nur überstand, sondern von ihnen gestärkt wurde, in Dänemark zu zerbrechen droht.

Patrick fühlt sich außen vor. Das ist nicht nur eine Einbildung, es ist Fakt. Schon wenn er bei Pierres Familie ist, ist es so und jetzt, wo er alleine hier herumsitzt, erst recht. Er konnte sich einfach so davonstehlen und keiner vermisst ihn.  
Es ist ganz simpel: Patrick ist kein Teil davon. Er ist ein Außenstehender und ein Außenstehender hat dort nichts zu suchen, in dieser kleinen Familie, die vom Schicksal so hart getroffen wurde und deshalb so sehr zueinander steht. Erst recht nicht als Pierres Freund.

Pierre hat eine wichtigere Rolle als die seines Freundes. Er muss nämlich den Familienvorstand, den Vaterersatz spielen.  
Muss er das wirklich? Patrick weiß es nicht genau, aber fest steht, dass er es tut. Und dabei lässt er Patrick links liegen.

Das ist eine schwierige Situation für Pierre, das ist Patrick bewusst. Aber das gute an solchen schwierigen Situationen ist, dass sich die wahren Gefühle herauskristallisieren.  
So wie es aussieht, war ihre Beziehung wohl doch nur ein Zeitvertreib. Kaum wird es ernst, ist Patrick abgeschrieben.

Er wünscht sich so oft, dass Pierre eine intakte Familie hätte – dass Pierres Vater noch leben würde. Natürlich auch für Pierre, er sieht ja, wie sehr sein Freund unter dem Tod seines Erzeugers leidet, wie sehr er ihn vermisst und wie sehr er eigentlich eine Vaterfigur bräuchte. Aber auch für sich selbst, denn wenn Pierres Vater noch leben würde, wäre Pierre nicht der Meinung, das perfekte Familienoberhaupt sein zu müssen und hätte mehr Zeit und mehr Herz für ihn.

Wahrscheinlich sollte er Rücksicht darauf nehmen und sollte seinem Freund in dieser schweren Zeit, in dieser schweren Situation, zur Seite stehen. Doch genau da liegt das Problem: Pierre stößt ihn von sich. Gerade vorher ja wieder, er hat Patrick gebeten, die Küche, in der sich die ganze Familie versammelt hat, zu verlassen. Scheinbar wollte seine Schwester irgendetwas erzählen, aber Patrick ist so außen vor, dass er da nicht mitzuhören hat.

Patrick starrt so gedankenverloren vor sich hin, dass er Pierre erst bemerkt, als er nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt ist. Er kommt ungefähr aus der Richtung, wo das Wohnhaus steht – aber nicht direkt. Kann gut sein, dass er davor woanders herumgelaufen ist, um ihn zu finden. Klar, wenn Patrick von hier aus das Haus nicht sieht, sieht man ihn vom Haus aus auch nicht.  
Pierre hat ihn gesucht. Für einen kurzen Moment heben sich Patricks Mundwinkel, doch dann denkt er an all die kritischen Augenblicke in der letzten Zeit zurück und sein Herz wird wieder schwer. Auch wenn Pierre sich anscheinend doch ein bisschen um ihn sorgt, bleibt die Tatsache, dass er ihn, seit sie in Dänemark sind, immer wieder von sich stößt.

„Da bist du ja.“

Sein Freund lächelt, man sieht, dass er nervös ist. Also vielleicht tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen?  
Dann fällt Patrick auf, dass Pierre seinen Wintermantel über dem Arm hängen hat. Entweder kann er Gedanken lesen oder er hat ein echt gutes Gespür.  
Bis vor einer Weile hätte er gesagt, dass Pierre ein echt gutes Gespür hat. Sein Verhalten in den letzten Tagen war allerdings nicht besonders einfühlsam.

„Da bin ich.“  
„Ist dir kalt?“

Stolz kann Patrick sich in dieser Situation nicht mehr erlauben. Er zittert schon seit einer geraumen Zeit, für eine warme Jacke würde er gerade echt viel geben.

„Mhh.“  
„Ich hab gesehen, dass du keine Jacke mitgenommen hast, deshalb...“

Pierre hebt den Mantel hoch, sein Grinsen wird noch eine Spur schiefer. Dann tritt er neben Patrick und legt ihm den Wintermantel um die Schultern – Patrick schlüpft in die Ärmel und zieht sofort den Reißverschluss zu.  
Ja, das hat schon was von Paradies. Er hätte sich jetzt über jede Jacke gefreut, aber die hier ist tatsächlich besonders schön.

Kurz bleibt Pierre etwas ratlos neben ihm stehen. Als er seine Unsicherheit überwindet, nimmt er neben ihm auf dem Baumstumpf Platz und legt den Arm um seine Schulter.  
Patrick weiß nicht so recht, ob er das zulassen will. Sein Körper ist auf jeden Fall dafür, die Wärmequelle tut ihm echt gut. Aber jetzt einfach so tun, als ob alles okay ist...

Das tun sie nicht. Wäre alles okay, wäre Pierre nicht so vorsichtig. Und irgendwie macht ihm diese Umarmung Hoffnung.  
Er schüttelt Pierres Arm nicht ab. Stattdessen lehnt er sich gegen ihn.

Und jetzt? Soll er Pierre an den Kopf werfen, dass er sich verdammt einsam und im Stich gelassen fühlt und dass es da auch nicht viel hilft, wenn Pierre ihn in der Pampa aufspürt und ein bisschen in den Arm nimmt? Oder soll er das als stumme Frage nach einer Versöhnung deuten und ihm sein Verhalten verzeihen?

Beides nicht nötig. Pierre ergreift das Wort.

„So kann es nicht weitergehen, Patrick.“

Das hat er sich auch schon gedacht, da sind sie sich schon mal einig.  
Nun ist also der Moment gekommen, an dem Pierre ihn erst in den Wind schießt und dann nach Hause schickt. Vielleicht sollte er das Gespräch gleich abbrechen und ins Haus zurückgehen, um seine Koffer zu packen.  
Erst einmal lässt er jedoch Pierre weiter reden.

„Das ist doch keine Lösung. Du... Du fühlst dich hier nicht wohl, oder?“

Normalerweise würde Pierres Aussprache sein Herz etwas schneller schlagen lassen. Man hört, dass er nervös ist – er spricht noch etwas undeutlicher als sonst, nuschelt noch mehr und das ist verdammt niedlich.  
Dass er nicht so darauf reagiert, zeigt, wie sehr ihn Pierres Verhalten verletzt.

„Wie sollte ich? Ich bin hier überflüssig und wenn mir das ständig unter die Nase gerieben wird...“

Er sieht, wie Pierre schluckt. Seine Worte saßen.

„Es ist schwierig, Patrick.“  
„Ich weiß. Aber bisher haben wir es bei Schwierigkeiten doch so gemacht, dass wir zusammengehalten haben.“  
„Ja, schon, aber... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es richtig machen kann.“  
„So schon mal nicht.“

Patrick weiß, dass seine Worte hart sind. Aber er hat sich die ganze Zeit zurückgehalten, da kann Pierre nicht erwarten, dass er jetzt weiter den Schmusekurs fährt.

„Es tut mir leid.“

Das klingt schon mal gut. Vor allem, weil man Pierre anhört, dass er das so meint – man hört ihm an, dass er leidet.  
Allerdings weiß Patrick ganz genau, dass Pierre seine eigenen Bedürfnisse gerne hinten anstellt und wenn er der Meinung ist, dass Patrick seine Familie stört, wird er ihn   
von sich stoßen, egal wie leid es ihm tut.

„Ich will Papa ersetzen. Ich will, dass meine Mutter und meine Schwester einen Mann haben, auf den sie sich verlassen können.“

Und er? Hat er keinen Mann verdient, auf den er sich verlassen kann?  
Das muss er gar nicht erst aussprechen, Pierre ahnt, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf geht.

„Deshalb habe ich immer Angst, dass ich den beiden zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit gebe. Und wenn ich wieder zuhause bin... Ich bin so selten für sie da, das muss ich in dieser Zeit wiedergutmachen. Als ich dich hierher eingeladen habe, habe ich das vor lauter Freude verdrängt. Aber jetzt... Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser gewesen, dich nicht mitzunehmen.“

Nun ist es Pierre, dessen Worte hart klingen. Seine Gesten sprechen jedoch eine andere Sprache. Er zieht ihn noch näher an sich, drückt ihn ganz fest.

„Aber ich will, dass du hier bist. Ich finde es schön, dass du bei mir bist, dass du meine Familie kennenlernst. Deshalb... Müssen wir das irgendwie hinbekommen.“  
„Und wie?“

Pierre zuckt ganz leicht mit den Schultern, man merkt, dass er überfordert ist.

„Ich habe mit den beiden über dich geredet und sie mögen dich.“

Das ist eine Aussage, die Patrick wirklich Mut macht. Er kennt Pierre, er weiß, dass er dazu neigt, Dinge nur deshalb zu tun, weil sie jemand anderem gut tun. Und wenn seine Familie ihn darauf hingewiesen hat, dass 'Patrick verstoßen' keine Sache ist, die ihnen gut tut, besteht etwas Hoffnung für ihn und für ihre Beziehung.

„Ich will dich behalten. Und ich will für meine Familie da sein. Deshalb... Selbst wenn du keinen Platz in unserer Familie hättest, bist du ein Teil von mir und den kann und will ich nicht ausgliedern. Es muss mit dir gehen, denn ohne dich geht es erst recht nicht.“

Diese Worte lösen Patrick aus seiner Starre. Nun schlingt auch er seine Arme um Pierre, er presst sein Gesicht kurz in seinen Schal.

„Ich will doch auch, dass du für deine Familie da bist. Und ich will dir auch dabei helfen. Aber wenn du mich von dir stößt, dann geht das nicht.“  
„Ich weiß... Ich will auch, dass wir das zusammen schaffen. In Zukunft machen wir das so, okay? Verzeihst du mir?“

Es klingt erbärmlich, aber: Wie könnte er da nein sagen? Wenn Pierre ihn ansieht wie ein getretener Hund, seine Stimme zittert und man merkt, dass es ihm wirklich leid tut?  
Pierre ist überfordert. Und zwar nicht nur von dem Konflikt, dass er seine Familie und seine Beziehung irgendwie vereinbaren muss. Schon alleine seine Familiensituation überfordert ihn.  
Aber zusammen sind sie stark. Stärker, als wenn Pierre versucht, ihn fernzuhalten, um seine Probleme alleine zu lösen.

„Nur, wenn du so etwas nicht mehr machst. Wenn wir wirklich zusammenhalten.“

Pierres Antwort kommt wie aus der Pistole geschossen, sie klingt überzeugt und vor allem ehrlich.

„Versprochen.“


End file.
